Madness
by Chips Dip
Summary: ...seems to run in the family. Uchiha Sasuke reflects on the old life he left behind and exchanged for power.


* * *

**Madness**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke's bare shoulders heaved up and down as the last of his chakra faded away, and his curse seal retreated to the bruise on his neck. He gladly sunk to the ground with a grunt, welcoming a light rest after eighteen straight hours of training. His _sharingan_ deactivated into ebony orbs. After a moment, the boy stared at his charred hand in satisfaction. 

Six.

He could now do _Chidori_ six times without the risk of killing himself.

_But_, Sasuke frowned and looked up at his surroundings. He had blown everything to bits in the process of his harsh training. Every tree within a 50 kilometers radius was either uprooted or in splinters. Most of the boulders and rocks around were also quite unfortunate.

The young Uchiha's thoughts trailed off as he clenched his fists angrily. _Was this enough? Is this enough to defeat that man… _Sasuke's face twisted into hate and agony as his emotions boiled inside of him. He clenched his fist till his knuckles turned white. _THAT MADMAN!!_

"ARGH!!" He punched the ground, creating a small crater. Sasuke stared with a shocked blankness at the object of his punch as something buried in the deepest part of his heart tugged at him.

Suddenly he face softened as a certain pink haired kunoichi came to his mind. _Sakura…_This was nothing compared to what she could have done to the ground. He smiled with his memories in spite of himself, but this smile quickly turned into a smug one as the thought of his former teammate, brought upon the other one. _Naruto…_

Sasuke retracted his hand from the ground and stared at it. _Naruto…_ He flopped onto his back and stretched his arms around him as he stared up into the bleak, grey sky. _Naruto…the sky is almost never blue here…__Have you grown stronger? Naruto? _A smiled tugged at his lips but never quite reached its destination as regretful frown replaced it.

It was almost three years ago that he had run away from the hidden village of Konoha to Orochimaru's sanctuary. To find power. Power. What did it mean to have power? Sasuke sighed. What a fool he was. He had been blinded by his desire and need for power that he had rejected and almost killed his closest friend. _Naruto…_All for what? For power. He was consumed with his heart's own darkness…and, with insanity. Insanity. Madness seemed to run in his family.

_Why? _Sasuke asked himself.

_Itachi, _the wind seemed to whisper, as if reassuring him of his choice.

Sitting up, Sasuke clenched his fist and grind his teeth together, seething. _Because of Itachi… because of revenge. _The boy nodded to himself. That was why he searched for power, betrayed his friends for power, and did everything he could to gain power. It was for revenge. He was an avenger, and that would never change until the man who was the cause of this grief was dead. Dead by his hands.

_Itachi…_Sasuke stood up and chuckled to himself, as his onyx black eyes glinted with giddy insanity. He stared up at the clouds. _Niisan…your time runs short. _The young Uchiha seemed regenerated from this thought and felt fresh chakra course through his veins. He flexed his right arm with curious interest as he slowly lowered his arm between his legs that were firmly set apart and set on the ground. A short series of hand seals followed.

A light chirping sound began to build up as he collected blue static like chakra into the palm of his hand. The chakra zipped and zapped every which way, looking like a bolt of lightening hanging in mid air. The sound of a thousand birds rung in his ears as Sasuke looked around for something to blow up. Nothing seemed especially close enough to drive his rage into; when his eyes landed on the little crater he had created.

The marks of the cursed seal ran across his body as Sasuke leaped high into the air, his eyes locked on the crater dot. He dived for the ground and pulled his arm back to execute the blow.

"_CHIDORI!!_"

The technique met the earth with a booming explosion as dirt and rock was blown away. Left over pieces of trees and branches became airborne from the impact, flying meters away.

Sasuke stood up from where he was crouching and looked at the palm of his hand. Confusion clouded his eyes as it seemed to moved and multiply. As suddenly as his renewed energy had come, it vanished; he was sucked dry. Not even having enough energy to stand anymore, the boy's eyes rolled up into his head and fell into black oblivion.

* * *

Short. I know. BUT!

thank you for reading. this was originally a prolgue for a story called _Uchiha Legacy_, but I have too many stories as it is and won't be able to keep up with this one. but think of this as a preview of sorts and if you like please do tell.

again, thank you for reading. and please review your thoughts.

* * *

Miya 


End file.
